


For Michael

by RyDyKG



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Angst, Blood, Crying, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person Limited, Ranboo and Toby Smith | Tubbo Have a Child Named Michael, Sad Ending, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, but very mild, practically non existent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyDyKG/pseuds/RyDyKG
Summary: “Uncle?” Michael pokes at his uncle, who’s lying down, asleep on the floor. The bad guy has been chased away already, and usually Uncle Tommy will start to bring him home. “Uncle Tom-mee?”His uncle doesn’t move, not even an inch. Michael frowns. Is Uncle Tommy asleep? He must be really tired.Tommy and Michael go out on a walk. It doesn’t end well.
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Michael, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 49
Kudos: 717
Collections: Completed fics I read, Completed stories I've read





	For Michael

**Author's Note:**

> you’ve probably seen the tags already, so hi, welcome to the second hurt not comfort fic I’ve ever written.
> 
> everything will be told from michael’s pov. enjoy :)

“Uncle?” Michael pokes at his uncle, who’s lying down, asleep on the floor. The bad guy has been chased away already, and usually Uncle Tommy will start to bring him home. “Uncle Tom-mee?”

His uncle doesn’t move, not even an inch. Michael frowns. Is Uncle Tommy asleep? He must be _really_ tired.

“Uncle, can we go home now?” he asks, but he gets no reply.

There’s a lot of red stuff below his uncle. Is his uncle carrying paint? Or is it jam? Michael can’t tell, and he doesn’t want to try and taste it; he might get sick if it’s paint and not jam. He tries to flip him over to look if his uncle is carrying a jar of jam or a container of paint, but his uncle is too heavy.

It’s the dead of the night. Michael starts to get nervous the longer his uncle doesn’t wake up. It’s cold, it’s scary, his jumper is a little ripped, but he has to wait for uncle to take him back home. So he sits down next to his sleeping uncle, and starts rambling.

Rambling always keeps his mind off of bad stuff. It helps his Dada, so it should help him too.

He talks about the pretty bee he had seen on the walk, and chats about all the things he can see. There’s no other bad guys that come near them, which is good, because Michael doesn’t think he could fight against a bad guy if they came up to him.

Eventually though, he hears two screams for his name.

“Michael!”

He lights up, and turns around just as he sees _both_ his dads burst through the trees. Maybe they can wake up Uncle Tommy?

“Papa!” he cheers, flinging himself into Papa’s arms. Papa catches him, because he always does, but he doesn’t start talking to him right away. Instead, his eyes are looking behind, and when he looks behind too, Michael sees Uncle Tommy still asleep on the floor. Dada is next to him, and Dada looks very sad.

“Tommy, you don’t- I- you _idiot_ ,” Dada says. It’s kind of like those times when Dada and Uncle Tommy would argue with each other playfully, and Michael always likes hearing those sorts of arguments.

But in this one, Dada looks sad, and Uncle Tommy isn’t responding. Is this a new kind of game that they’re playing?

Michael doesn’t really like this game.

“Why’s uncle still on the floor?” he asks. “I know he’s very sleepy, so that’s why he fell asleep after he saved me from the bad guy, but can you wake him up now, Papa? People should sleep in beds.”

Papa makes a sad noise. Michael doesn’t like seeing his Papa sad. So he doesn’t ask or say any more about that matter.

“He- I don’t- he’s not-” Papa doesn’t finish his sentence. Michael thinks about what his dads do when he’s upset, and kisses his Papa on the cheek.

“It will be okay, Papa,” he says carefully. “Ev-ry-thing will be okay!”

Papa only cries harder. Michael frowns. Did he do something wrong?

“Tubbo,” his Dada tells Papa. Dada looks like he’s just cried, which means something very very bad must have happened, because Dada almost _never_ cries; the tears hurt his eyes. “I- Michael doesn’t- he can’t see this. Can you…?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Papa chokes out, and starts walking away. Michael feels kind of sleepy in the warm carry of his Papa, so he slowly falls asleep as they start to walk away. He wonders if Uncle Tommy will wake up soon.

Michael wakes up back in his room, on his bed. He yawns and sits up, and looks around, only to frown when he realises that Uncle Tommy isn’t around.

Papa’s in the room, though. But he’s crying. He’s sitting on his bed, and his shoulders are shaking as he makes soft and sad noises. Michael doesn’t like that kind of noise.

“Papa?” he calls.

Papa turns around immediately, and wipes away the tears falling from his eyes. “Y-yeah, bubs?”

Michael slowly walks to his Papa, and sits down next to him, hugging his side, as Papa gently pats his hair. “Why’re you sad?”

“Oh,” Papa says. “You- you saw that, didn’t you?”

Michael remembers yesterday, and nods. “Is Uncle Tom-mee still asleep? He promised to take me to Sam Nook yesterday.”

He remembers the plan. They would go and collect wood, and Michael would help Uncle Tommy with that. Then, they’ll walk around the area for a little bit; Michael remembers telling Uncle Tommy that he wants a pet bee, because they’re cool and they remind him of Papa. Then, they’ll collect pretty flowers and give them to Sam Nook.

Though, they never did reach the part where they collected the flowers, because a bad guy attacked them, and Uncle Tommy had fallen asleep. Michael wonders if they’ll continue it today.

“Can I go see Uncle Tom-mee now?” he asks excitedly. “We were gonna get really pretty flowers, and I wanted to get some for you and Dada.”

Papa gives him a smile, but it doesn’t really look right. “I- it’s not- that’s great, bubs. I- you can get flowers for us later. A-and Tommy, too.”

“Uh huh!” Michael smiles back. Maybe if he acts happy enough, he can make Papa happy too. “But I’m gonna be going with Uncle Tom-mee, because he said he wanted to show me a cool flower field. Right?”

Papa tries to say something, but then he starts crying very loudly and very harshly. Michael panics, and hugs Papa harder.

As he does that, he sees Dada come up the stairs in worry, only to have a sad expression on his face when he sees him and Papa. Michael stares at the new tear tracks on Dada’s face.

“Dada,” he calls out, and lets Dada hug him. “Is your face hurting? You have new- new scarry things.”

“I’m fine, Michael,” Dada says softly. He turns to Papa, and grabs his hands. Papa only sobs harder.

“It’s- it will be okay, Tubbo,” Dada says, though his voice doesn’t sound too strong. “It will- it’s gonna be alright.”

“We were supposed to be happy together!” Papa shrieks, and Michael winces at the noise. Papa grows a little quieter as he continues. “I- Ran, he _promised_. We didn’t- I shouldn’t have let him go out alone. I shouldn’t- he just came out, Ran. We were going to live together, and now he’s- he’s-”

Papa doesn’t manage to finish his sentences, because he bursts into even more tears.

“He died protecting Michael,” Papa sniffles, and Michael frowns at the word ‘died’. “And I don’t- I’m not sure if I should be grateful for that or not.”

Dada sits down next to Papa as well. “I know, Tubs,” he says quietly. “I know.”

“Why…” Michael falters in his words. He’s not sure if he wants to know the answer to his question or not, but he continues anyways. “Where’s Uncle Tom-mee?”

“He’s _dead_ ,” Papa says, making strangled noises as he sobs. “He’s dead. Michael, your uncle- Uncle Tommy’s _dead_ , and he’s never coming back.”

Dead? That means… Dada and Papa told him that ‘dead’ means that people won’t be around anymore. ‘Dead’ means that the dead people won’t be around to talk or walk or do anything anymore, because they’re not around, and they won’t come back unless in special circum- in special ways.

If Uncle Tommy is dead, that means...

“So…” Michael bites his lip. “Uncle Tommy won’t go on walks with me anymore? He won’t- he won’t bring me to visit Sam Nook anymore?”

His Papa looks like he tries to respond, but ends up crying harder. Dada is crying too, and no matter how much he hugs them, they don’t stop crying. Michael blinks, and he thinks he feels something very, very cold slide down his cheeks.

Michael is five when he realises that he won’t get to go on walks with Uncle Tommy anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> you can assume whoever the bad guy is lmao. is it a mob? is it a player? i don’t know, and neither do you.
> 
> [this work by sock is also very pogchamp because we worked on our respective fics together so please check it out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072381)  
> it also has all the characters in this one but with a happy ending in case ur wondering


End file.
